


To Drift Into Silence

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Celebrimbor Has Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Celebrimbor knows the only hope still to be found relies on silence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	To Drift Into Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FandomWeekly ‘Silence’ Challenge.

“Nothing to say?” 

Sauron’s voice lingers in the silence that follows. 

Celebrimbor knows that the only hope to remain relies on exactly that silence.

He has already betrayed Men (‘Please,’ he begs Elros in the depths of his mind, ‘forgive me for what I have done’) and Dwarves (‘Narvi, Narvi, please, do not hate me’ he wants to scream but does not). 

But Sauron had helped make those rings. The Three were made by Celebrimbor alone, and Celebrimbor cannot betray their bearers. 

He dares not even think their names, not even as Sauron raises his hand, the one with the ring, and brings it down across Celebrimbor’s face. 

Silently he begs his uncles, his father, his great-grandfather and Fingolfin, Finrod and Orodreth for forgiveness too. 

And then, when he thinks he can be silent no longer, he begs his grandfather for forgiveness too, with the part of his mind that is exhausted, that has given too much to his creations, and that cannot face another day. 

He does not know if he shall make Míriel’s second choice as well, but Celebrimbor lets his mind cloud, sinking deeper into the silence that is given to him by this choice, and dies.


End file.
